Crema Batida
by Tedy-chan
Summary: El caso Kira puede ponerse aburrido despues de un tiempo, sobre todo teniendo al mismisimo asesino a un lado sin comprobarlo, ¿Que tal un poco de entretenimiento Yaoi? LightxL


**Hola lectores :3 hum.. aqui les dejo un pequeño Yaoi LightXL que es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja xD y siempre tuve la gana de hacer sobre estos dos personajes n.n**

**Disclaimer: creo que ya se saben toda la cosa owo  
**

**en fin, los dejo leyendo y espero que lo disfruten :3 (L)  
**

* * *

Crema Batida.

Ya eran contados los días desde que Kira comenzó sus abominables asesinatos a criminales tratando de limpiar este mundo de la basura. Habían pasado años, meses, semanas, días, minutos, segundo, todo desde que L comenzó la investigación al lado de Yagami Light, el primer sospechoso de ser Kira.

Desde el cuartel de vigilancia se encontraba L, el detective, comiendo una tarta de fresas y otras variedades de dulces que eran traídas por Watari en un brillante carrito metálico con ruedas.

-Eso es todo Watari, puedes retirarte.- Dijo el ojeroso mientras tomaba desde el carrito plateado, una gelatina color rojo carmín, para después dejarla sobre un escritorio en el que se encontraban cantidades industriales de postres y tazas de te.

-Ryuzaki…- Aquella voz tan calmada hizo que el pelinegro voltease a ver al que lo llamaba por su nombre artificial, Light, Kira, y el hijo del jefe de la fuerza policíaca.

-Dime… Light-kun- Dijo mientras colocaba un pulgar sobre sus labios para jugar con el entre sus labios.

-Deberás crees que esto… -El castaño ahora había levantado su muñeca y señalando con un dedo unas esposas con unas cadenas muy largas que terminaban hasta la muñeca de Ryuzaki. -es necesario?-

-Completamente Light-kun. Al ser el primer sospechoso a ser Kira, debo tenerte vigilado las 24 horas del cada día por un tiempo, hasta que compruebe que en realidad eres el causante de que este desperdiciando mi tiempo aquí.- Menciono con un poco de tarta dentro de su boca y mordiendo con sus dientes un tenedor.

-Lo comprendo.- Dijo para después regresar hacia la pantalla de su computador y seguir anotando mas muertes diarias.

Así era cada día desde que se empezó aquello, todos los agentes solo buscaban inútilmente pistas sobre Kira, sospechaban del castaño y tenían bien vigilada a Misa Amane, sospechosa de ser el segundo kira. Lo mismo de siempre, recolectar archivos, deducir todo el tiempo, estar a cargo de una modelo chillona infantil, ver al detective comer cantidades exageradas de dulces sin engordar un solo kilo, observar determinadamente y por mucho tiempo cámaras colocadas en lugares sin sentido… ¡Por el amor de Kira! ¿Acaso ese lunático jamás pensó que seria un completo cansancio para aquellas personas investigar sobre el en vano durante años teniéndolo a su lado todo el tiempo? Valla que era exhausto.

Light observaba como cantidades de nombres aparecían en un monitor de tamaño enorme, solo tenia que archivarlos, catalogarlos y listo. Pero para realizar aquel trabajo tenia que tomar un par de papeles que eran envueltos por una carpeta color amarilla. El joven extendió la mano si prestar atención, para tomar tales papeles, pero en vez de aquello, por accidente tomo algo pegajoso y suave, algo flácido y esponjoso…

-Light-kun, agradecería que sacaras tus dedos de mi rebanada de pastel.- Reclamo el encorvado mientras picaba con su tenedor la mano del toca pasteles.

-Lo siento- Había sacado su mano del postre y tomado un pañuelo para limpiarse. –Quise tomar algo, y por accidente me tope con tu pastel.- concluyo para retirarse un poco el desastre de su mano.

Por un instante L observo tentadoramente la mano de su compañero, que estaba cubierta de una deliciosa crema batida color rosada y pedacitos de fresa.

-Deja ayudarte con eso…- Ryuzaki había tomado la mano del castaño, y con su lengua limpiaba las sobras que aun quedaban. Lo hacía de una manera tan lenta y mojada que estremecía a Light, y al hacerlo con la punta de la lengua, provocaba que sintiera un poco de presión en su entrepierna.

-Ry-Ryuzaki… ¿Qué estas haciendo?...- El chico ahora tartamudeaba, no dejaba de sentir tan tentadora presión que casi le obligaba a tocarse. Sentir la lengua del blanco le hacia sentir tan bien. Mataría porque lamiera otra cosa.

-Te estoy ayudando.- Seguía lamiendo…

-No lo hagas… pue-puedo retirarme la crema y-yo solo.- Seguía la presión.

-Insisto- De vez en cuando se detenía para saborear el pastel entre los dedos que ahora eran chupados sensualmente. A la vez, Light se hacia para atrás para alejarse del otro y dejar de sentir aquello, pero le era imposible ya que el respaldo de la silla le impedía recorrerse hacia atrás.

-No… n-no tien-tienes… no tienes que…- Dijo aun tartamudeando de una manera exagerada.

Cada vez mas se hacían hacia atrás, poniendo todo su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla, cuando finalmente… ambos cayeron al piso al no poder balancearse y con colaboración de las manos temblorosas de Light.

Debido al accidente, el pelinegro se encontraba debajo del otro. Una desafortunada caída, ya que sus caras estaban a unos centímetros… mejor dicho, milímetros de distancia. Podían percibir la respiración del otro, que al sentirla, notaban como era agitada, corta, temblorosa, y caliente, como lo estaban sus cuerpos ahora.

Sus narices se rozaban lentamente por un costado, la piel de sus mejillas se tocaban, sus ojos cerrados y difíciles de abrir, y sus labios pegados con un poco de saliva y crema batida. Un beso tierno, sin mucha presión y que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas salvaje hasta despeinarlos, tan rudo que los rasguños en sus espaldas traspasaban la áspera tela de sus ropas y que aun así dejaban marcas. Se escuchaba el eco cuando separaban sus bocas, y el sonido de la viscosidad de sus lenguas al tocarse, separarse y volverse a tocar. Pasando fluidos a la boca del otro. El chico de encima comenzó a besar el cuello del blanco, dejando unas marcas color rojo visibles en este, para hacer que de su boca salieran unos pequeños gemidos de satisfacción y excitación, y también para que pronunciara su nombre totalmente ahogado en suspiros. Alguien tan calmado y raro haciendo aquello pondría a cualquier persona tremendamente excitada que se correría hasta cinco veces de solo pensarlo. Aunque el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás de lo pícaro. Lentamente le sacaba la corbata a Light y sus saco también, quería verlo totalmente desnudo haciéndole pedir mas hasta que le doliera. Lentamente solo deslizo su mano hasta la entrepierna del otro y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su amante, y aprovechaba aquella situación para comprobar que el castaño tuviese una dura erección, porque si no la hubiese tenido, hubiese hecho lo que sea para formar aquel bulto en el pantalón del chico.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que apuradamente se sacaran toda la ropa y su cuerpo estuviese lleno de mordidas, aruñados, chupetones, saliva, u otra demostración de afecto.

Hace un buen tiempo los planes había cambiado, Ryuzaki estaba encima de Light dándole un montón de besos por todo el cuerpo. Y no solo los besos fueron suficiente, porque, el pelinegro lentamente bajo hasta el pelo del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlo como si fuese un almohadón de plumas, pero no todos sus actos fueron igual. Comenzó a lamer el pezón izquierdo de Light, esperando a que este estuviese completamente erecto y poder atraparlo entre sus dientes, y el derecho lo masajeaba apenas tocándolo para pellizcarlo y darle una mejor excitación a su amante.

Al ya estar el pecho del castaño completamente erizado, comenzó a morder con un acto rudo sus pezones dejando escapar de Light un muy claro y sorprendente "Mhp" mientras se mordía los labios evitando gemir, y el encorvado al notar esto, mordió con mas fuerza dejando escapar un suspiro del chico, no quería que se resguardara aquella excitación dentro de la boca del joven. Al ya cansarse de eso, lentamente lamió todo el abdomen del chico hasta llegar a su ombligo y lamer todo alrededor primeramente para después introducir su lengua en este dejando sacar una bomba de gemidos. Y seguir así camino abajo hasta el miembro de Light que se encontraba duro, en perfectas condiciones y la cabeza muy tentadoramente brillante.

El detective quería hacer sufrir al menor, que le pidiera mas, así que comenzó con unos ligeros besos por tal mencionada cabecita brillante. Besando toda la puntas y después sacar su lengua y dar toques leves en la punta y en partes sensibles de Light que había descubierto recién, gracias a los suspiros y nombramientos del chico. Y después de un rato, chupaba lentamente tal punta, pero exageradamente lento que hacían disfrutar al máximo al otro, haciéndole gritar por mas y hasta juraba que ya le dolía tanta tortura que tanto hacía reír al ojeroso. Al darse cuenta de lo cruel que era al darle abstinencia, en un movimiento rápido, se lo comió entero, dejando salir un grito de placer a todo pulmón de Light.

Ryuzaki succionaba el miembro del menor mientras este solo gemía, pero ya cansado de esto se coloco sobre el otro y comenzó a besarle con la lengua combinando con la saliva la dilatación de sus penes. El pelinegro tocaba con su punta la entrada de Light, parecia que iva a ser algo salvaje y sin preparación, lo cual no agrado mucho al joven y con un movimiento rápido e inteligente cambiaron de posición de nuevo dejando a Light arriba del blanco.

-Light-kun… pero si yo quería ser el seme.- Dijo entre suspiros.

-Los planes cambiaron.- Dijo mientras dejaba unos chupetones mas. –Ademas, abra mas oportunidades…-

-¿Mas… oportunidades?- Dijo algo confundido.

-Si, ¿o acaso creíste que esta seria la primera y la ultima?- Termino mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Ryuzaki con un poco de ternura haciendo que este abriera los ojos (aunque no pareciese posible) y se sonrojara como jamás lo había hecho, ósea, que solo tomo una tonalidad rosa, ya que el detective jamás se ruborizaba.

Al seguir con la acción y menos balbuceo, Light acaricio con un dedo todo el abdomen de su amado, recorrió por su miembro y hasta introducir un dedo dentro del mayor, haciendo que este se estremeciera completamente y por primera vez, reaccionase tremendamente al dolor. Pero sin que dejase respirar por tan solo un segundo, introducio un segundo dedo, haciendo que se alejase un poco, pero no lo dejo al tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo abrazara fuerte, dándole a entender que solo le dolería momentáneamente. Y ya seguro, metió un tercer dedo sin siquiera saberlo, ya que, al poco tiempo Ryuzaki comenzó a retorcerse de placer y moviendo sus caderas, para que Light se acomodara y se deslizara dentro del calor.

Lentamente metió apenas la cabeza después de retirar los dedos y acomodarse, pero al rato de tiempo, introdujo lentamente todo su miembro, haciendo que varios escalofríos recorriesen su espalda y se quedase sin aliento al igual que el pelinegro disfrutaba de aquello aunque le doliera un poco, solo dejaba escapar un sin fin de gemidos y ruidos, nombres y suspiros que provenían de su boca. No era de extrañarse que el castaño tomara el pene del otro y comenzara a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que se movía dentro del mayor.

El cuarto era una caja llena de interminables gemidos, no evitaban pronunciar sus nombres entre suspiros, ni mucho menos evitar acariciarse los muslos y las espaldas inseparablemente abrazados. Y al final con un ritmo rápido y duro, alfin se corrieron, Ryuzaki en el abdomen de Light, y este, dentro del otro.

Al cansarse y darse un par de besos y rozar sus cuerpos sudorosos uno contra el otro, al fin quedaron rendidos sobre el piso del cuartel, aferrados uno al otro, intentando que su rivalidad no les quitara aquel momento de intimidad que habían pasado…

-No lo haces nada mal…- Dijo el pelinegro mientras respiraba exhausto -…Kira.

* * *

**Bueno aqui acaba, a que no esta como para babear? xD**

**jojo, debo admitir que despues de un par de semanas sin escribir estoy un poco oxidada u.u pero ya saben cuales son los problemas que me impiden escribir, asi como la escuela, tareas, proyectos x.x etc etc...**

**espero que hayan disfrutado C:**

**El mundo los ama n.n(L) bai :3**


End file.
